This invention relates to eyeglass retainers or holders. Eyeglass wearers who engage in sports and other vigorous activities need relatively strong eyeglass retainers that securely hold their eyeglasses on their heads. Prior retainers often have been uncomfortable to wear when they were tight enough to prevent eyeglasses from slipping. Also, their unattractiveness often induced eyeglass wearers to remove the retainers from their glasses when they were not physically active.